Eskimo Kisses
by Naruko-koi
Summary: NaruSasu. AU. Oneshot. Lemon. Naruto and Sasuke have liked each other since the first grade. Now that they are seniors in high school, Naruto thinks its time to take their relationship to the next level.


_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! Lemon**

_**A/N:**_** Oh my gosh. I am so embarrassed. I completely forgot my password to my FanFiction account. For OVER TWO MONTHS!!! I could totally pass as a dumb blonde right now (note: blondes are as smart as the rest of us, but blonde jokes are great! I love them!) I am going to make my first attempt of writing a lemon. I am a yaoi-junkie, but I have never taken that leap before. I figured I might as well take the jump before I completely chicken out. JUST KEEP IN MIND this is my first lemon… here I go T.T**

**IMPORTANT!!! There are different versions of Eskimo kisses and I just went with the version I am familiar with.**

* * *

Eskimo Kisses

* * *

"Sasu-chan!!!" I called his name loudly. He was sitting in our usual spot at the corner of the room where all the children's books were kept. Except he didn't roll his eyes at me like he normally did when I called him his nickname, instead he glared and looked away. Uh-oh. He was probably still mad about what happened yesterday.

"Sasuke!!!" I yelled again as I walked up to him. I called him by his full name hoping he would respond to that instead of his usual nickname. But no, he just stayed facing the wall opposite of where I was standing.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest and pouting softly.

"No." He answered stiffly. He paused for a second. "And stop pouting. You act like such a five year old."

"I am not pouting." I insisted as he finally turned around to face me. "Besides, I'm seven," I emphasized by holding up seven finger in his face, "not five."

"I know how many seven is, dobe." He said as he pushed my hands out of his face.

I pouted again and he rolled his eyes at me. I was happy to see we were back to our old ways, but I still had to make sure he wasn't mad at me. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No."

"Good. Because you seemed really mad at me yesterday after school. You didn't even say goodbye to me like you always do. It mad me really sad." I said, shooting a sad look in his direction. I couldn't understand why he was so mad yesterday. He suddenly stopped talking to me in the middle of the project we were working on and started to completely ignore me for the rest of the day. I was so confused!

"Sorry." He mumbled softly. Sasuke hardly ever said sorry to anyone, so when he said it I always knew he meant it. Even though he said it softly it still made me smile.

"It's okay." I smiled even brighter to reassure him that I was okay. "But why were you so mad at me yesterday?"

Sasuke shook his head again and answered. "I was mad. I was just… uh…" he seemed to stumble for an answer, "sick. Yeah. I felt a little sick yesterday after lunch."

"Oh." I was surprised. Had he had something bad to eat? School lunch _was_ toxic. "Are you feeling better today?" I asked concerned. "You're not dying are you?" I panicked. What would I do if my best friend died on me?

Sasuke noticed my panic and smirked at me. "No, idiot. I'm not dying. You're such a worry-wart."

"Am not!" I insisted. "Stupid Sasuke!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled. I tried to hold back my laughter, but it soon escaped and I was soon laughing loudly in the corner with Sasuke.

For the next couple minutes we sat and talked about nothing in particular. Everything seemed back to normal, so I didn't ask any more questions about the day before.

When the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day, Sasuke and I left the corner and headed to our seats. They were conveniently right next to each other because Uzumaki and Uchiha were right next to each other in alphabetical order.

"Alright children." Miss Kurenai announced to the class. "Are you all ready to present your projects from yesterday to the class or do you still need a couple more minutes to finish up?"

Several students raised their hand that they needed more time, so Miss Kurenai gave the class a couple extra minutes to finish up. I turned to Sasuke to see what he was doing.

"So what color did you pick for your project, Sasuke?" I asked. He hadn't shown me his poster yesterday when I asked, so I thought I'd try again today. I didn't see what the big deal was though. The project was to pick a color, cut out some pictures with that color, and to write things on our posters that reminded us of the color. I had picked pink because it reminded me of Sakura-chan, the prettiest girl in the whole wide world. I turned my gaze in her direction, but when I noticed she was looking at us I quickly looked back at Sasuke. He was frowning. "So?" I urged him.

"I'm not telling." He said while looking away from me. He seemed mad again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You'll see it when I present it." He snapped.

I frowned. Was he mad at me again? "But I showed you mine yesterday."

He seemed to get even more upset. I waited for a reply, but he seemed to be ignoring me for the second time that day. Why was he ignoring me!? I got even more upset when I tried to get his attention by waving my hand in his face, but he kept acting like I wasn't there. "Fine!" I yelled fed up. "If you're going to be like that, then I don't want to be your friend anymore!"

"Hm. Who would want to be friends with you anyways?" He yelled back before turning around, his back facing me.

I stuck my tongue out at his back and crossed my arms over my chest.

Soon Miss Kurenai called us up to the front of the class one by one to present our projects. I paid close attention when Sakura went up to present her poster.

"I picked baby blue." She said happily. I sighed like the love struck child that I was. She was so pretty. "I cut out pictures of the sky, a car, and a pretty dress. I wrote that blue reminds me of the sky, the ocean, and," she paused to giggle shyly, "Sasuke-kun."

I frowned when I heard his name. I knew Sakura-chan liked Sasuke, but I figured once she realized what a jerk he was she would come running to me. Besides I was cooler than Sasuke.

"Why does blue remind you of Sasuke?" Miss Kurenai asked.

Sakura giggled again. "Because this blue is his favorite color!"

_Wrong_. I thought to myself. Sasuke likes navy blue because he was emo like that. No one knew Sasuke better than me.

I looked at Sasuke, but he had his attention to the front. I felt sad that we weren't friends anymore. I started to regret yelling at him. Maybe he was still sick?

"Okay. Thank you Sakura." Miss Kurenai smiled. Sakura hurried to here desk and looked at Sasuke for some type of reaction, but he kept looking to the front like he had when I looked at him.

"Okay Naruto, you're next." Miss Kurenai called.

I grabbed my poster and hurried to the front of the class. "The color I chose was pink." I heard a couple of the other boys in the class giggle at my, but I continued anyways. "I cut out pictures of cotton candy, a flower, and a pig. Pink reminds me of Sakura-chan."

The boys in class started laughing and singing. "Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then come marriage–"

"EW!" Sakura interrupted. "Why would I want to kiss Naruto? That's gross. I only like Sasuke-kun." She glared at me and I hid my face behind my poster.

I immediately felt like crying, but I held it back and stared straight forward. I looked in Sasuke's direction, but he was looking away from me and ignoring me as the class continued to taunt me.

Miss Kurenai clapped her hands and everyone quickly quieted down. "Now Naruto. Is there anything else that reminds you of pink?"

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes as I shook my head 'no' and walked silently to my seat. As the other students presented I looked at Sasuke. He was still ignoring me and I felt sick to my stomach. Normally Sasuke would stick up for when I was picked on, but since we were no longer friend I guess he didn't care anymore.

After Kiba finished presenting his project I raised my hand. "Miss Kurenai." I called.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm not feeling good. Can I go to the nurse?"

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. She walked over to me and felt my head for a fever.

"My tummy hurts." I whined and grabbed my stomach.

"Okay. Go ahead and see the nurse."

I nodded and rush out of the room as fast as I could to the nurse's office. I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. The nurse was sitting at her desk and smiled warmly when she saw me walk in. I liked the nurse best out of all the other school faculty members. She was always kind to me and understood my feelings better than anyone, (other that Sasuke, of course).

I frowned when I remembered him again. The nurse saw my frown and asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled as I walked over to her.

"Oh. Does your tummy hurt?"

I nodded my head and clutched my stomach.

"Do you want me to call Iruka?" She asked as she too felt my head for a fever.

"No. Can I just rest for a while and then see how I feel?" I asked while looking up at her.

"Of course you can. You can go lay on that cot over there." She said pointing to my favorite cot. Every time I went to the nurse, she always let me sleep on the cot closest to the window. I liked it best because it was more blocked off than the other cots and the sun rays made it the warmest spot to nap.

I smiled at her and walked over to my cot. I hopped on it and quickly fell asleep.

I was enjoying my nap when I suddenly felt someone shake me awake. "Wha…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep. I looked at the person who woke me up and was surprised to see that it was Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"I came to wake you up. School is almost over." He answered. "You've been asleep almost the whole day."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I felt like I had only napped for a couple minutes.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

I hopped out of the cot and noticed that Sasuke had something in his hand. I pointed at it. "What's that in your hands Sasuke?"

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. I instantly became curious because not many things embarrassed Sasuke and I just had to know what it was.

"Show me! Please?" I begged, giving him my infamous puppy dog pout.

He flushed deeper and looked away. "Why should I show you? We're not friends anymore."

I frowned and looked down. I quickly remember the fight I had with him this morning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry this morning. Will you forgive me and be my friend again?"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know. I might catch 'the stupid' from a dobe like you."

I gawked at him. I couldn't believe he called me a dobe at a time like this. "T-teme!" I shouted back at him. I shook my fist at him, but it only made him laugh. To my surprise Sasuke's laughter was very contagious and I soon found myself laughing along with him.

When our laughter calmed down Sasuke looked at me and said, "I forgive you."

I smiled brightly at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you." I repeated over and over again. I quickly gave him a big hug.

"D-dobe?" Sasuke stuttered. I could tell he didn't expect a hug, so I quickly pulled away before he could push me off.

"So. Are you going to show me what you've got there?" I asked completely curious to see what he was hiding from me.

Sasuke sighed. "It's my poster." He opened it up for me to see. I was surprised to see that he had not chosen navy blue like I thought he would but orange instead. "I thought I would show you since you were so curious to see it yourself."

I looked at all the pictures of orange things on his poster. As I was looking I saw my name under things that reminded him of orange. "I remind you of orange?"

Sasuke's face flushed and he nodded.

I smiled. "That's really nice, but why did you choose orange? I thought you liked dark blue?"

Sasuke frowned. "No reason."

I rolled my eyes. Everything Sasuke did had a purpose. He was hiding something from me. "Oh come on. You can tell me. We are best friends."

Sasuke hesitated. "I don't know… I don't want you to hate me."

I laughed. "I could never actually hate you." He looked at me unsure, so I smiled at him to make him feel more comfortable telling me.

Sasuke held the poster up to his face and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What? I couldn't hear you." Sasuke said it a little louder but the poster made it harder to hear him. I sighed. "I can't hear you with the poster in the way, silly."

"I said I like you!" You shouted loudly. It actually scared me when he shouted so loud and I took a step back. I paused. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"What did you say?" Maybe I had heard him wrong.

"I said that I like you." He said quieter that the time before.

I stared at him completely shocked with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. He stared at me waiting for my reply and I answered with the first thing that came to mind. "EWWW! Boys aren't supposed to like other boys. Boys are supposed to like girls."

I saw Sasuke's face fall and immediately felt terrible. I was going to say something, but the bell for school rang. "I have to go." He whispered before rushing out of the room. I wanted to stop him but he was long gone.

I went back to the classroom and gathered my stuff. Since Sasuke was a car rider and I was a bus rider I wouldn't be able to talk to him until tomorrow. I felt terrible for the rest of the day.

---The Next Day---

Since I had a dentist appointment I was late to school the next day. I didn't arrive until after lunchtime. Since I missed lunch my dad, Iruka, took me out to eat. During the car ride to school I asked my dad about what Sasuke had said. I could remember what he told me clearly.

"_Well… If you like him too then I don't understand why you would listen to what other people say about stuff like that. It shouldn't matter if you really care about him._"

Of course that was the response I got after a bunch of stuttering and pauses on Iruka's part.

As I walked outside after checking in at the front office I joined my classmates for recess. At first I couldn't find where Sasuke was, but quickly remember our tree. The special tree that Sasuke and I would play at when we wanted to be alone. We never showed anyone else our special tree which is what made it so special: it was _our_ tree.

I quickly ran to the tree, but stopped mid-run when I saw Sasuke with Sakura under our special tree. I felt betrayed at first, but soon became really angry. I stomped over to them.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" I asked her angrily.

She looked surprised at first by my hostility, but quickly recovered and answered, "I'm hanging with Sasuke." I looked over at Sasuke, but he wouldn't look at me. Even though he wasn't looking at me I could tell he wanted Sakura to leave him alone.

"Not here you're not." I replied as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground and away from Sasuke.

She pulled her hand out of my grasp. "You can't tell me what to do. I can play with him here if I want to."

I suddenly felt really angry. "No you can't!" I yelled.

Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at my surprised at my outburst. Sakura frowned. "And why not?"

"Because this is _our_ special tree. Me and Sasuke and nobody else!" I shouted in her face.

Sakura began to cry and quickly ran away. I would have to apologize to her later for hurting her feelings, but she didn't understand that this was our tree and not hers.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was staring at me surprised at what he just saw.

I blushed. "About yesterday…"

"Forget it." He said looking away. I could tell he was really upset and I had to tell him the truth before he got the wrong idea again.

"I like you, too." I finally said. I felt really good saying it because it was so true.

"Huh?" Sasuke was staring at me completely shocked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You heard me." I said putting my hands on my hips. "I was just confused yesterday and you left before I could say anything."

Sasuke looked upset. "Stop making fun of me dobe."

I huffed loudly. Sasuke really didn't get it did he? But I would make him understand. I sat on the ground and got really close to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He said while trying to move away from me, but I grabbed his shoulders before he could move any further.

I moved our faces closer together and he blushed deeply. I rubbed out noses together then pulled away.

He stared at me for awhile then blinked a couple times. "What was that?"

I laughed. "An Eskimo kiss!"

"An Eskimo kiss?" He repeated.

I nodded my head. "My dad said that Eskimo kisses are for the people you really like and I really like you Sasu-chan."

"The people you really like?" Repeating what I said again.

I smiled brightly at him and nodded. Sasuke stared at me for awhile before he suddenly leaned forward and gave me an Eskimo kiss in return.

"I really like you, too." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and we leaned forward to share another Eskimo kiss.

---11 years later---

"Sasuke!!!" I shouted as I ran up to his desk after school.

I could've sworn I saw his eyebrow twitch, but as I got closer he sighed and looked up at me. "What do you want dobe?"

I huffed loudly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Would you stop calling me that?"

He smirked. "When you stop acting like one, then maybe I'll consider stopping."

I pouted slightly as I watched him pack up the rest of his books into his bag and sling it over his shoulder. "Like I was saying," I continued, "can you stay over to my house today?"

He raised one of his dark eyebrows at me. "Like a sleepover?"

I nodded my head furiously in my excitement.

He looked at me skeptically. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." I answered as I followed him out of the classroom.

He paused for a moment then continued walking down the crowded school hallways and outside into the parking lot. "You know I don't like surprises." He finally replied as his walked up to his sleek, black Mercedes. When he first got it I was so jealous. His parents are extremely rich (I think they shit hundred dollar bills) and gave him his older brother's 'old' car when he turned sixteen. The car was only two or three years old, so I don't understand why Sasuke was so upset about it (probably because it was his brother's).

"I know, I know. But you'll like this surprise, I promise." I assured him as I climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

After he started the car he paused for a minute or two, contemplating my proposal. He looked like he was going to say no, but he eventually sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. What time do you want me to come over?"

I smiled really big. "Five."

When he saw the large grin on my face I knew he immediately regretted saying yes. He gave me an 'oh-crap-I-should-have-kept-my-mouth-shut' look and my grin grew even bigger. I don't know why he gets so uneasy when I grin like this.

Okay, maybe I do.

Every time I give him this look we always get in trouble. Whether we are caught drinking under age (we were only caught by Itachi, his older brother, but I think that made him even more mad) or caught almost having sex on his parents new couch (once again, Itachi) we always get it trouble when I grin like a maniac.

I'm sure he was wondering what I had up my sleeve this time as he dropped me off at my house, but I wasn't going to tell him. I wanted the tension to build until it finally exploded, preferably in my bed. That's right. I was going to take us the whole way, the next step, the final stage of our high school relationship: sex.

Whenever I get Sasuke in the mood someone always interrupts us (Itachi), which lands me large bump on my head when he pushes me off him and onto the floor. He's stronger than he looks. So this time I decided we would try at my house, since Iruka and his boyfriend, Kakashi, are going out to dinner and afterward they'll probably go to Kakashi's apartment. Gee, I wonder what they're going to do there. Note the sarcasm.

I opened the door to the small house Iruka and I lived in and shouted, "I'm home."

I heard fumbling from upstairs before Iruka came crashing out of his bedroom. "Welcome back." He smiled quickly before rushing down stairs and fumbling around the house looking for something. He was wearing his nicest suite because Kakashi was taking him out to an early dinner at some fancy restaurant. His outfit was complete except for his tie, which is what he was probably looking for

I looked around for a minute and noticed his light blue tie that Kakashi gave him last Christmas hanging on the armrest of a chair in the dining room. I picked it up and walked to Iruka who was pulling random things out of the coat closet. "Looking for this?" I asked, holding it up in his line of view.

"Oh. Where did you find it?" He asked as he fumbled to tie it correctly.

I sighed and moved his hands so I could tie it correctly. I had become a pro at it because when Iruka is nervous or in a hurry he has a hard time focusing on anything. It's actually really funny. "Dining room."

Iruka snapped his fingers. "That's right."

I held back my laughter as he continued to hurry around the house doing random things to try to quell his nerves. "I don't know what you're going to do with yourself when I go off to college."

Iruka gave me an annoyed looked. "I got along just fine before you came along, thank you very much."

I chuckled. "I don't know how."

Before he could retort the doorbell rang. "Ah! I'm not ready yet!" He shouted. I looked at him questionably. He sure looked ready. "Naruto, please answer the door while I finish getting ready." He shouted as he ran upstairs.

"Sure. Whatever." I mumbled to myself as I walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hello to you too, Naruto-kun." He smiled. Or at least I think he did. Half of his face was covered by a mask that he wore at all times. It reminded me of a ninja.

"You want to chill while Iruka… becomes decent?" I asked as he followed me into the living room.

"Sure. I'll 'chill' with you." He replied as I sat on the he couch and he sat in the chair. I had a feeling he was making fun of me, but I ignored it. Iruka would be mad if I tried to get in a fist fight with Kakashi… again.

"So…" I started awkwardly. "You guys are going out to dinner."

Kakashi eye crinkled as he smiled. "That's the plan."

I nodded and looked away from him, looking at everything except his face. I continued to look around for a minute when Kakashi asked me about my plans for the night. I shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Special plans with Sasuke." He winked.

I stuttered for a second and the shouted. "No!"

He hummed like he believed me, but I knew he didn't. I felt my cheeks burn, so I looked away from him hoping he wouldn't see. "Naruto."

I looked at him. "Yeah?" I responded as he leaned forward.

"Lube and condoms are in the top drawer of Iruka's night stand." He whispered with his hand up like he was telling a secret no one else was supposed to hear.

I stared at him for a second, letting his words sink in.

Before I could shout back at him to deny doing anything like that with Sasuke, Iruka came downstairs and greeted Kakashi.

"You look nice." Kakashi complimented as he stood from the couch to greet Iruka. I didn't move a muscle. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He nodded and then turned to me. "We're leaving." I nodded.

"Be safe." Kakashi chuckled as he and Iruka left the house. Was it just me or was there a double meaning in his words?

I shrugged it off and rushed upstairs to my room. I had already cleaned it, Sasuke would never have sex in my room it was as dirty as it normally was, so I grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I still had a couple hours before Sasuke was due to arrive.

---A Couple Hours Later---

I was watching TV when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and rushed to the door. I flung it open and smiled at the slightly annoyed looking Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn." He replied as he walked past me and set his stuff at the bottom of the stairs. When he turned to look at me I asked him what he wanted to do. He gave me a really annoyed look. "_You're_ the one who invited me here, usuratonkachi."

"Hehe." I laughed while rubbing the back of my head. "Right."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiot." I ignored his comment and suggested that we watch TV in the living room. "So you invited me over to watch TV." He paused and gave me an 'are-you-serious' look. I nodded in return. "I'm going home." He said as he moved to grab his stuff.

"Wait! WAIT!!" I yelled, grabbing his hand to stop him from moving further. "Come on. Let's just relax. I mean, do you _want_ to do something stupid?"

"No." He said slowly. He looked at me for a minute, looking into my eyes to see if I was deceiving him. I hoped he couldn't see through my real intentions. He looked away. "Fine."

The shit-eating grin was back. I dragged him to the living and looked back at his expression. To my surprise he didn't annoyed but… embarrassed? He was looking down as we walked with a slight blush on his face. Did he know? I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my hand. I looked down. Oh! I was holding his hand. I tried to hold back my smirk as I pulled him into the living room, but failed miserably.

Sasuke frowned when he saw it. "Dobe." He said as he pulled his hand out of mine and sat on the couch.

He was such a hopeless romantic. Of course he would deny it if I ever said it out loud, but I knew the truth. One time when we were watching The Notebook I could've sworn I saw him crying. I thought I could use it to my advantage, but when I said something he punched me in the shoulder… really hard.

I sat closely next to him on the couch. He immediately tensed, but after a couple minutes he began to relax. I began to feel nervous. How was I supposed to get Sasuke in the mood? Normally it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I had no idea where to start. The yawn move? No. Way too cheesy. I internally frowned; I couldn't think of anything else though. Sasuke was going to kill me, but it was worth a shot.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms over my head. Slowly I lowered them over Sasuke's shoulder. I waited. I didn't even realize my eyes were closed until I opened them to look at Sasuke's reaction. He was completely calm, looking forward at the TV. I gave an unintentionally loud sigh of relief.

"So where is Iruka?" He asked, his voice clipped. He was still looking forward at the TV, but the annoyed expression was evident on his face.

"Uh…" I stumbled to answer him. "He's… um… He's with Kakashi…. out on a date."

"Hm." He hummed in response. "So you thought now would be a good time to get me alone."

"Yeah, quality time together."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

"For sex."

"Yep. For sex." I was smiling up until that point. Oops. I felt a two ton rock land on my head. Shit, that was dumb.

"I see." I winced, waiting for the blow. Sasuke was surely going to hit me for being such an idiot. I waited. When the hit never came I slowly opened my eyes. Sasuke was still staring at the TV, but his annoyed expression was gone, he was smirking now. "Clever." He mumbled. "I didn't know you were smart enough to come up with that kind of plan all on your own. Did you have help?"

I moved away from him to sit on the other side of the couch. The bastard was making fun of me. I pouted with my arms crossed and stared in the opposite direction he was sitting. Stupid teme.

I eventually turned my gaze back to the TV. I tried to pay attention to the show, but I kept looking in Sasuke's direction. His smirk hadn't faded at all. It made me mad. I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off and I threw the remote back onto the coffee table with a loud thud.

Sasuke turned to me questionably. "What's your prob–?"

Before he could even finish his question my mouth was on his and he had his back to the couch. He pushed against me trying to get me off; I wouldn't budge. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. I smirked into the kiss. Two can play that game.

I pinched his left nipple through his shirt and Sasuke let out a loud gasp. I took it as an opportunity to stick my tongue into his mouth and deepen our kiss.

After a while I pulled away so Sasuke could breathe easier. I looked at his face. He eyes were unfocused and his cheeks were flushed. I smirked. Who needed help now? I leaned down and found the especially sensitive patch of skin on his neck and began nipping and sucking at it.

"Ah–! Nar…Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as I left various marks down his neck and onto his collarbone. I began to thoroughly enjoy the sounds he was making when I felt something press against my leg. I looked down. Sasuke was hard.

I did a victory dance in my head. "Enjoying yourself?" I smirked.

Sasuke glared at me. Unfortunately for him with his flushed face and hard breathing he wasn't very scary or threatening. "Sh-shut up. You're hard too."

True. I became aware that my pants had become uncomfortably tight partway through our little make out session. I guess I'd just have to fix that.

I bent down and brutally pressed my lips against his. While I kept him distracted with the kiss I lined our erections and pushed forward rubbing them together with wonderful friction. Sasuke broke from the kiss moaning loudly, his back arching off the couch. I continued to rub our erections together while muffling my moans and grunts into Sasuke's neck. I wanted to see more skin but his collar was in my way. So I took the top of his button down shirt and, with a loud ripping noise and buttons flying everywhere, forced his shirt open to reveal his perfect pale chest.

"U-usuratonkachi! That was one of my favorite shirts!" He glared. I smiled apologetically, even though I wasn't really _that_ sorry about ripping his shirt, and pinched his pink nipples between my fingers. "Ah!" Sasuke moaned loudly. I continued to rub against him, but with more force as I felt myself getting closer to release. Sasuke's moans became louder and he began to move with me.

I felt my head spin. I was close and I could tell Sasuke was too. I frowned. I didn't want just a humping session with Sasuke, I had to stop. With as much willpower as I could muster I stop moving my hips.

Sasuke blinked. "What…? Why did you stop!?" He shouted and glared harshly at me.

I pushed myself up off Sasuke and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked flabbergasted. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "Is something wrong?"

I chuckled at his behavior. Sasuke wasn't typically the clingy type.

"What's so funny?" He growled. My mouth closed with a click.

I waited a second to respond. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you stop?" Sasuke was glaring more fiercely now. I had to hold back a shiver at his cold stare.

"We're going to my room." I said as I took his arm and pulled him up.

"Oh." Was all he said as he followed me up to my room. I quickly opened the door and Sasuke walked inside. "Wow. This place is actually livable now." He said as he looked around at my newly cleaned room.

"Shut up." I mumbled. I walked over to Sasuke and yanked off what was left of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed.

He glared at me, but I ignored him and pulled my shirt over my head. I threw it in the direction of my dirty clothes bin and turned back to Sasuke. He was staring at me and I smirked. "You like what you see?"

He rolled his eyes but said nothing. I took his silence as a yes. I quickly crawled onto the bed and unbuttoned his pants. I could fell his gaze on my face as I slid off his pants and throwing them somewhere behind me, leaving only his boxers. I hesitated. "What?" I heard him ask.

I hesitated again. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

I heard him sigh loudly. "For the love of– Do you think I would've followed you up here if I wasn't sure?"

"But–"

"Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't do something soon I swear I will kill you." I looked up at his face to see if there was any uncertainty. There was none.

I nodded and pulled his boxer's over his hard on; he moaned when the fabric rubbed against it. Once his boxers were off I looked at his erection. It was standing at attention and the tip was glistening with pre-cum. I licked my lips and leaned down to taste it. I licked the slit and his cock twitched slightly. It was slightly salty, but nothing unpleasant.

I shrugged and took as much of him as I could into my mouth.

"Nar– Ah!" Sasuke moaned as alternated between sucking and twirling my tongue around the tip. I decided to use one of my hands to help pump Sasuke and the other to fondle his balls. As his moans got louder I became more daring and started to hum around his erection. Sasuke's hands flew to my hair to guide me as I fucked him with my mouth.

I looked up at his expression. He face was completely flushed and his eyes were almost completely closed. I enjoyed the sight, but I wanted to see the emotion in his eyes that he was hiding from me. His eyes suddenly flew open when I let my teeth graze the sensitive skin. Sasuke always did like a little pain.

"Naruto! I'm... Nnn… close." He moaned. One of his hands clasped over his mouth to try and hold back some of the moans. "Naruto… I…"

I pulled away quickly, so he wouldn't cum before I wanted him to. I'm sure he would've glared at me if he wasn't so dazed. I quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off, along with my boxers, and kicked them in a random direction. I shivered slightly when my erection hit the cool air. I walked over to my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and two condoms. I took Kakashi's advice and sneaked them out of Iruka's room.

I looked over at Sasuke who was giving me a questioning look. I shrugged. "It's better to be safe than sorry." I replied as I crawled onto the bed and on top of Sasuke. I ripped open the condoms and put one on myself and one on Sasuke. I really didn't want to clean up a mess when we were done, so it made sense that we both wear condoms.

I opened the bottle of lube and poured a little onto my fingers. I had read one of Kakashi's 'Icha Icha Paradise' books, so I knew all about preparation. I looked up at Sasuke. "This might be a little uncomfortable."

"It's fine." He said simply as he watched me. I nodded and stuck in one finger. I began to move it around, stretching him slightly. He didn't look like he was in pain, only uncomfortable, so I inserted the second finger. He winced slightly, but nodded for me to continue. I repeated a scissoring motion with my two fingers to stretch him more. I paused before inserting the third finger. I looked at Sasuke again, he looked fine and I inserted the third and final finger. Sasuke hissed and I stop.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unsure.

He nodded again. "I'm fine, just a little sting." His voice was tight, so I knew he was in more pain than he was letting on.

I began moving around looking for the bundle of nerves that I read would help make Sasuke feel better.

"Ah!" Sasuke suddenly gasped. I grinned. _Found it_. I pushed the spot again and Sasuke let out another gasp. I pushed it harder and he moaned loudly. His erection that began to fade shot back to life and I smirked. He was finally ready.

I pulled my fingers out and lubed up my cock, hissing at the cold feel of the lube. I lined it up with Sasuke's hole. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and nodded. I pushed forward slowly using all my strength not to thrust like a mad man into Sasuke's tight heat. I let out a loud moan I was holding back and looked at Sasuke's face. He was biting his lip and his face was contorted in pain. I felt terrible that I felt so good and he felt so bad. I tried to be more patient; I stopped once I was all the way in to let Sasuke get used to it, but I felt like I was going to explode if I couldn't move soon.

Eventually Sasuke gave me the nod that he was ready and I pulled out part way and pushed back in. Sasuke's grip on my shoulders was becoming painful, I was sure it would leave mark. I tried different angles hoping to find his prostate, but after a while I started to get agitated that I couldn't find it.

"AH!!" Sasuke screamed in pleasure when I pushed myself in extra hard from my agitation. I was lucky that I hit his prostate that time because I think I was on the verge of forgetting Sasuke's feeling and just having my way with him.

I began thrusting faster at that angle and Sasuke's moans got louder as I picked up the pace.

"Nar… Naruto. Go… Ugh!... Go Faster!" Sasuke moaned as he wrapped his leg around my hips, meeting my thrusts.

"S-Sasuke." I moaned into his shoulder when he squeezed around me tightly. I was loosing my mind in the insane heat that was Sasuke. I could've honestly died happy at that moment. I could feel a coil in my stomach as I got closer and closer to my climax.

If Sasuke's moans were any indication, then I would say he was close as well. I suddenly felt the need to be cruel and drag the pleasure out longer, so I stopped.

Sasuke gave me a bewildered expression. "What…?" He looked upset. "What the hell is your problem with stopping right before I get off!?!?" He shouted.

I chuckled as I pulled out and shoved myself back in. Sasuke moaned loudly. I did it again. Another moan. I paused again.

"Don't stop!" He screamed.

I smirked. "What do you want me to do Sasuke?"

He gave me an evil look and I was sure I would get hell for this later. I stared at him waiting. He mumbled something quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I said I want you to fuck me." He repeated quietly.

I frowned. "That wasn't very convincing."

Sasuke glared, but refused to say it louder.

"Fine. Be that way." I said as I began to pull out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he used his legs to force me back in. I moaned loudly. I almost lost my resolve to get him to say 'fuck me' loudly and just finish pounding him into the mattress, but I held back. "Is there something you want Sasuke?"

His face turned red and he shouted. "Fuck me right now!! I… I want you to pound me into your mattress so I hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow!!!"

My mouth fell open. That was more than I had hoped for. "Well… Then let me give you what you want." I answered. I threw Sasuke's legs over my shoulders, thank goodness he was flexible, and began pounding ruthlessly into him.

Sasuke's moans became louder and louder until he was almost sobbing from pleasure. I picked up the pace and began stroking him when I felt the coiling again. I suddenly felt Sasuke tense under me as he screamed my name in completion. After a couple more thrusts I felt myself climax as well and my vision went completely white as I shouted Sasuke's name.

When my vision returned I looked down at Sasuke. His eyes where closed and he was panting, his lungs struggling for air. I slowly pulled out my softened penis and pulled off our condoms, throwing them in the trash nearby. I quickly collapsed onto the space next to Sasuke, exhausted.

I looked over at Sasuke again. His eyes were still closed, but his breathing had slowed. "You all right?"

"MmmHmm." He hummed in agreement.

I smiled, still coming down from the high of sex. "Hey Sasuke?"

He sighed. "Yeah?"

"I love you." I felt my stomach tighten at the words. Neither of us had ever said that to each other, but I felt this moment was as good as any other. I had been meaning to tell him for awhile. But what if Sasuke didn't love me back?

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. His expression was unreadable. I felt my stomach turn.

"Sasuke?"

He suddenly sat up, wincing slightly. I panicked and sat up too. I'm sure he saw the panic in my eyes because he suddenly smirked and leaned forward. I was expecting a kiss, but instead Sasuke rubbed our noses together and pulled back.

"What was that?" I asked.

He frowned. "It was an Eskimo kiss, dobe."

I didn't understand at first, but then I remembered our first confession under our special tree in 1st grade. I smiled. "You remember stuff like that?"

He nodded. "I love you too."

My heart fluttered when Sasuke returned the smile. "See! I knew you were a hopeless romantic!"

Sasuke's smile disappeared in a second. "Shut the lights off dobe, I'm tired." He said dismissing my comment.

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Why? You want to cuddle?" I asked as I reached over to the lamp and shut it off.

"I lied. I don't love you." Sasuke replied as he moved under the covers.

"Yes you do!" I insisted.

"Hn."

Even in the dark I could tell Sasuke was smirking. I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. His back was to me at first, but he shifted and turned to face me. I leaned forward and rubbed our noses together. "I really like you too, teme."

"Dobe."

**A/N:**

**Well… that was my first lemon. I thought it was pretty bad, but what can I say. I hope you enjoyed it!! I tried and that's what counts… right?**

**I know my grammar and spelling is horrible. Please don't flame. T.T**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Naruko-koi**


End file.
